Gallery: Concept Art
Below, You will find a gallery for the concept art made for the balloons and floats. Balloons Ggsketch.png|Gorgeous Gobbler (1953) Happydragonconcept.png|Happy Dragon (1960) IMG 20190521 141529.jpg|Bullwinkle J. Moose (1st Version) (1961) Donald1962.png|Donald Duck (2nd Version) (1962) 20190520 112643.jpg|Underdog (1965) Smoopy30430.png|Aviator Snoopy (1st Version) (1968) Mickey1971PencilSketch.PNG|Mickey Mouse (2nd Version) (1971) 797878.png|Weeble (1975) Oliveoylsketch.png|Olive Oyl (1982) 464754423.png|Woody Woodpecker (1982) Spiderman-Original-Art-of-Macys-Parade-Ballon.jpg|Spider-Man (1st Version) (1987) SnoopyOfficalsketch.png|Ice Skating Snoopy (3rd Version) (1987) EBA8630D-BFD9-441C-9BAF-D689F8193418.jpeg|Big Bird (1st Version) (1988) C8FCC260-CB6A-4D78-9C31-2FE53F544F14.jpeg|Quik Bunny (1988) Bussketch.png|Bugs Bunny (1989) The Newark Advocate Thu Nov 26 1992 .jpg|Santa Goofy (1992) Screenshot 20191016-180156 Gallery.jpg|Wiggle Worm (1st Version) (1993) 63BCEB14-8870-4B25-BABE-6555C32908C7.jpeg|Sonic the Hedgehog (1st Version) (1993) Fcwqjkqipj.png|The Cat in the Hat (1994) Anotherdudleysketch.png|Dudley the Dragon (1995) 676767676786.PNG|Rocky and Bullwinkle (2nd Version) (1996) Ytywrwr.png|Peter Rabbit (1996) ArthurConceptart.jpg|Arthur Read (1997) 6922F9E0-E955-4084-9EA2-73FA80E1EE15.jpeg|Rugrats (1997) Screenshot 35.png|Ms. Petula Pig (1997) 14713a.jpg|Wild Thing (front view) (1998) 14713c.jpg|Wild Thing (back view) (1998) Dexterconceptart.png|Dexter (1998) Millennium Snoopyconceptart.png|Millennium Snoopy (1999) Buzzbeeballoonconceptartpartial.png|Buzz the Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (partial) (1999) Bluescluesballoonconceptartpartial.png|Blue (partial) (1999) Bandleader Mickey Skecth.png|Bandleader Mickey Mouse (3rd Version) (2000) 2ndrondaldconceptart.png|Ronald McDonald (2nd Version) (2000) Cassieconceptart.png|Dragon Tales’ Cassie (2000) Supergroverconceptart.png|Super Grover (2003) Strikeupthebandbarneyconceptart.png|Strike up the Band Barney (2003) mamsconceptart.png|M&M's Brighten the Holidays (2004) Spongebobsketch.png|SpongeBob SquarePants (1st version) (2004) Scoobydooconceptart.png|Scooby-Doo (2005) Humptydumptytomotterness.png|Tom Otterness’ Humpty Dumpty (2005) Bandicam 2019-11-17 23-27-30-292.jpg|Flying Ace Snoopy (2006) Pikachuconceptart.png|Pikachu and Pokeball (2006) gettyimages-138241847-2048x2048.png|Greg Heffley (2010) Am-murakami-macy-concept.jpg|Kaikai & Kiki (2010) 5E177C45-1A61-4384-8CE0-A2771C5C8265.jpeg|Rex the Happy Dragon KAWS' Companion Balloon Rendering.jpg|KAWS' "Companion" (2012) 6FA0D50E-FD08-4D6A-9C8D-E4ABC991B390.jpeg|The Elf on the Shelf Snoopy and Woodstock Balloon sketch.png|Snoopy and Woodstock (7th Version) (2013) 10961004766 122dda5517 o.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (2nd version) (2013) i-6k7c8vS-X2.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine (2014) Power+Ranger+Proposal+Final-01.jpg|Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger (2014) Eruptor-float-model.jpg|Skylanders' Eruptor (2014) Scrat and his Acorn Concept Art.jpg|Ice Age's Scrat and his Acorn (2015) 635792541977306354-Angry-Birds-Red-Color-Sketch-FINAL.jpeg|Angry Birds' Red (2015) Sinclair DINO FINAL highres.jpg|Sinclair Oil's Dino (2nd Version) (2015) New Greg Heffley Balloon Sketch.png|Greg Heffley (2nd Version) (2016) Trolls 2016 Balloon rendering.jpg|Trolls (2016) Olaf.jpg|Olaf (2017) Jett rendering.jpg|Jett (2017) Paw Patrol balloon for the 2017 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.jpg|Chase from Paw Patrol (2017) Goku Concept Art 1.jpg|Goku (2018) Goku Concept Art 2.jpg|Another rendering of the Goku balloon Little Cloud Concept Art.jpg|FriendsWithYou's "Little Cloud" (2018) Astronaut Snoopy 2.0.jpg|Astronaut Snoopy 2.0 (8th Version) (2019) Netflix-Green-Eggs-Ham.png|Green Eggs and Ham (2019) SpongeBob and Gary.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary (2019) Smokey Bear 2019.jpg|Smokey Bear (2nd Version) (2019) Love Flies Up to the Sky by Yayoi Kusama.jpg|Yayoi Kusama's "Love Flies Up to the Sky" (2019) Balloonicles Go Bowling Rendering-0.jpg|Go Bowling (2018) Sinclair's Baby Dinos.png|Sinclair's Baby Dinos (2018) Floats B80CCD1D-242D-4FD7-81B0-1845DB22DB9D.jpeg|The Underdog Show (1965) 535435435435.PNG|The Giant Cootie (1975) Sesamestreetsketch.png|Sesame Street "10th Anniversary" (1979) Fraggle-Macys-float-001-copy.jpg|Fraggle Rock (1983) HeManMacys-620x471.jpg|Masters of the Universe (1985) 23519044 1585108051535000 7083075671629181857 n.jpg|Planters "Mr. Peanut’s Circus" (1997) Grinchsketch.png|The Grinch (1997) The Journal News Wed Nov 25 1998 .jpg|Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998) Austinpowersfloatconceptart.jpg|Austin Powers (1999) Goldendollarstagecoahconceptart.png|Golden Dollar Stagecoach (1999) Ask Jeeves Float Design.jpg|Ask Jeeves (1999) Design2.jpg|Millennium Time Continuum (1999) Design1.jpg|Bob the Builder (2001) Percyandthepbirdsconceptart.png|Cruisin' with Percy and the P-Birds (2003) Rhinomountainconceptart.png|Expedition to the Top of Rhino Mountain (2003) Bridgetothefutureconceptart.png|The Bridge to the Future (2003) Fisherpricefloatconceptart.png|Magic of Childhood (2004) Drummerboy conceptart.png|Drummer Boy (2004) Tutensteinconceptartv2.png|Tutenstein (2004) Float Concept 3 9.1 copy copy.jpg|Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (2006) 8b0cb68865681.58f7efbd2154c.jpg|Castle of Dreams (2008) Truespiritofthanksgivingconceptart.png|The True Spirit of Thanksgiving (2008) Ontherollagainconceptart.jpg|On the Roll Again (2010) Macyfloat623.jpg|Mount Rushmore's American Pride (2010) 46656-hi-Float Design.jpg|OfficeMax "The Elves Raise The Roof!" (2010) Frozenfallfunconceptart.png|Frozen Fall Fun (2011) 59a0398865681.560c4c0a8e154.jpg|It's All Rock & Roll (2012) 1e24fa771686709ca974f92acb99068b--thanksgiving-day-parade-display-ideas.jpg|Stirrin' up Sweet Sensations (2012) TMNT Concept Float Sketch-Nickelodeon-Epic-Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-2012 Macys-Thanksgiving-Day-Parade-Float-Concept-Design-Sketc.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Goldfishparade.jpg|Goldfish on Parade (2012) Ny71440.jpeg|Day Time, Play Time, & Nigh Time too (2012) Dreamseeker by Cirque du Soleil.jpg|The Dreamseeker (2013) 2013-SeaWorlds-A-Sea-of-Surprises-Macys-Parade-float-concept-sketch-main-view1-964x1024.jpg|A Sea of Surprises (2013) 5136317575c037b94986edd03ac3bcde.jpg|The Enchanting World of Lindt Chocolate (2013) Low 1383058102 Royal-Caribbean-Float-Sketch-A-World-at-Sea-Final (1).jpg|A World at Sea (2013) 1412192112 Final-COLOR-art-revised-forNik REV.JPG|Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014) 1412189547 GoldieBlox-Final-Color-Sketch 8.7.jpg|Goldiebox Girl-Powered Spinning Machine (2014) 1412187976 FINAL-cracker-jack-Ball-park-color-selfie.jpg|Cracker Jack "At The Ball Game" (2014) 1412611161 China-Final-Float-Sketch 9.5.14.jpg|Sino-American Friendship Association "China, its Beauty and Splendor" (2014) 1412610809 Pirates-Booty-Float-Sketch 4.25.14.jpg|Pirate's Booty "Treasure Hunt!" (2014) 23 pm.jpg|KFC's "The Colonel's Road Trip to NYC" (2015) Build-A-Bears Discover Adventure float.jpg|Discover Adventure! (2015) 22803446.jpg|Avocados from Mexico's "Casa Fresca Café" (2015) 386558.jpg|Girl Scouts "Building A Better World" (2016) Krazy Glue Color FINAL.jpg|"Fun House" by Krazy Glue (2016) King's_Hawaiian_float_in_the_90th_Anniversary_Macy's_Thanksgiving_Day_Parade.jpg|"The Aloha Spirit" by King's Hawaiian (2016) Deck the Halls, Balsam Hill Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade float.jpg|"Deck the Halls" by Balsam Hill (2016) Shimmer and Shine float.jpg|Shimmer and Shine (2017) Entenmann's Float.jpg|Entenmann's "Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop" (2017) 1508963033 640x640 0002s 0004 01-SPK-COLOR-clean8x11.jpg|"Parade Day Mischief" by Sour Patch Kids (2017) Harvest In The Valley (Green Giant).jpg|Green Giant's "Harvest in the Valley" (2017) 1510153991 640x640 singingtree delta.jpg|Macy's Singing Christmas Tree (2017) New Tom Turkey.png|Tom Turkey (2018) Kinder Float.jpg|Kinder "Fantasy Chocolate Factory" (2018) Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.jpg|Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018) Kalahari Float.jpg|Kalahari Resorts & Conventions' "Splashing Safari Adventure" (2018) 1536588797 elfoftheshelfstbernardfloat.png|Elf Pets: Santa's Saint Bernards Save Christmas (2018) New York Life's Toy House of Marvelous Milestones.jpg|New York Life's "Toy House of Marvelous Milestones" (2019) Cracker-Barrel-float.png|"Home Sweet Home" by Cracker Barrel Old Country Store (2019) Blue's Clues & You! Sketch for Press-Website highres.jpg|Blue's Clues and You! (2019) Logo.png|"The Brick-Changer" by LEGO (2019) Coach Float.jpg|"Rexy in the City" by Coach (2019) Category:Galleries